


Celestial Influence

by Aweebwrites



Series: Celestial Influence [1]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Evolution, Family Fluff, Fights, Fluff, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 08:32:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19195336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aweebwrites/pseuds/Aweebwrites
Summary: An abnormal phenomenon plagues Ninjago and it's up to the ninja to stop it.





	Celestial Influence

Wu had seen many things during his time with the elemental masters of past. He had believed that there was nothing about their power that could surprise him. He thought wrong it seems.

“WHAT THE HELL?!” Kai’s yell could be heard from the training yard where the other ninja were already training with Wu.

Immediately, Jay began snickering as Cole bit his lip to hold back his own laughter. Wu, Nya, Lloyd and Zane looked at them unimpressed as angry footsteps walked out towards the exist.

“Which one of you assholes replaced my hair gel with glue?!” He snarled at the group, holding his usual bottle of gel but his hair had clear paper glue in it that turned milky white where it turned milky white in contact with damp hair.

Just like that, Cole and Jay burst out laughing as Nya wiped sweat away from her face. They just started training, she shouldn’t be sweating already.

“ _NOT! COOL_!” Kai roared at them as Lloyd flipped his hood back. “This was my last bottle of hair gel! There won’t be any more in stock until like- a whole  _day_ from now! Tell me you had the decency to put it in another bottle.” He growled as Cole and Jay struggled to compose themselves.

“Uh- you see the thing is… We might have washed it down the sink…” Jay explained with a sheepish grin.

“Oops?” Cole says with a grin that showed he wasn’t very sorry about it.

But to be fair, he did’t actually do anything. Just caught Jay in the act. He thought the results would be funny so he kept quiet about it.

Kai ground his teeth together, restraining himself from strangling his teammate.

“It’s really hot today…” Lloyd painted, fanning himself as he sweat something fierce.

“My internal cooling systems are already working overtime.” Zane agrees, peering up at the sky from the shadow of his hand he had held up.

Odd how quickly the clouds are evaporating…

“I’ll get you jerks for this.” Kai growled then stormed inside to wash the glue out before it damaged his hair.

They better hope it’s washable.

“What have I said about pranks in the Monastery?” Wu says, turning to Cole and Jay once Kai left, wiping the sweat from his brow.

“Well. To be fair. It wasn’t in the Monastery per say. It was in the bathroom.” Jay pointed out and Wu leveled them with an unimpressed look.

“Laundry duty. For the rest of the week.”

“Awww…”

______________

“Today is scorching! I thought the forecast said rain today?” Nya says, fanning herself with a hand fan from her place slouched in the couch.

“See? This is why I said we should have a pool.” Jay groaned from the ground, feeling as if he was going to melt into a puddle.

“Spare us Zane. Use your ice to cool us down.” Cole, groaned using his tank top as a fan.

“I don’t have much of a choice.” Zane says, feeling the strain on his cooling system.

He isn’t able to sweat like the others and his cooling system has been running for hours now. Any longer and he risks damaging himself. With that, he used his powers to freeze most of the room. A collective  _‘Aaah’_  escaped the group as the coolness of the ice filled the room.

“Much better.” Cole says, shifting to lay on a patch of ice on the floor.

“Still going on with the silent treatment Kai? Come on. We apologized and we’re still sorry. The least you could do is thank Zane for cooling us down. He didn’t do anything.” Jay says, looking towards Kai who sat next to Nya, arms crossed and jaw angrily set.

He couldn’t tell if he was glaring or not and where he would be since his hair was covering his eyes. It was surprising how tall his hair was. About the length Nya kept hers at before she grew it out a little. Kai only sneered.

“The ice is melting Zane! Quick! Freeze it again before the heat gets in!” Lloyd yelled, hugging a frozen vision to his chest.

Zane looked around and noticed that the ice was indeed melting- and rapidly. He sat up and double coated it quickly.

“This is abnormal. Temperatures are over 100 degrees.” Zane says with a frown.

“That’s not the only unusual thing happening.” Sensei Wu says as he walked into the room. “Zane, what time is it?” He asked as he walked towards the exit.

“The time is currently 8:24pm Ninjago Standard Time.” Zane reported.

“Maybe don’t open the door and let the heat in?” Nya says as she got up, the others walking over to where Wu was standing by the door.

“Our problem lies outside.” Was all Wu says before opening the door and they all squinted at the brightness.

“Wait… Why is the sun still out?” Lloyd was the first to speak.

They all gasped, seeing the sun high in the sky with no signs of going down.

“ _An enemy stand?!_ ” Jay gasped, horrified.

They all turned to look at him, unimpressed.

“What?”

_________________

“I don’t get it Sensei. How do we fix a problem like that!” Jay yelled as he paced the room. “I mean, it’s cool that the heatwave calmed down but it’s 9:57 pm  _AND IT LOOKS LIKE NOON OUTSIDE! THIS IS DEFINITELY THE WORK OF AN ENEMY STAND I TELL YOU!_ ” He yelled, freaking out.

“Ignoring the second half of what Jay said, he’s right. How do we fix something like this?” Kai asked, irritated that he had to keep using his hand to hold his hair up from his eyes.

“By finding the source of the problem.” Wu told them from his place seated in the couch. “Power like this, to still the sun is beyond anything I’ve ever seen. Nevertheless. We have to find the source and put things back in order. Already there is chaos in Ninjago.” He says, gesturing to the muted TV, revealing citizens across Ninjago basically freaking out.

“But where do we start? Ninjago is a big place and the other Elemental Masters already confirmed everything was fine in their areas. No villains or anything.” Lloyd says with a frown, crossing his arms.

“That is the hard part.” Wu sighed, thinking hard on what could be the source.

No weapon or artifact had that power. He knew this. If Lloyd still had his golden power, he would perhaps have a chance. The golden armor was no more so that could not have been the source either.

“We must not lose hope.” Wu whispered but more to reassure himself.

___________

“I can’t sleep like this…” Cole groaned, covering his face with the pillow but he couldn’t sleep with it on his face- and he certainly can’t sleep with it off.

Not with the sun shining in, even through the curtains. He told them they should have blinds instead…

“What does it matter? It’s 6 am. We have get up and out to find the source of this whole mess.” Kai grumbled around a yawn.

“But we don’t even have any leads!” Jay groaned from his own bed, only getting minute naps.

“We can’t just sit around and do nothing. This problem is clearly not going away on its own.” Lloyd says as he sat up.

“Not to mention if the sun is stick in the sky, it’s only a matter of time before it wipes out life in Ninjago. Let’s go.” Nya says from the doorway, already dressed.

“I dunno. I heard death is peaceful. Like falling asleep.” Cole mumbled, feeling a wave of exhaustion wash over him.

“That was… Morbid.” Jay says, looking across at him with a disturbed expression.

“I’m morbid when I’m sleepy. Get over it.” Cole growled irritably.

“You can be morbid in the Earth Driller. Let’s go.” Nya says impatiently and Cole groaned but got up.

_Stupid sun._

__________

“Kai, we can’t put this off! The world isn’t gonna end if you don’t get your hair gel!” Zane scolded as Kai stood firm before the Driller, tapping impatiently on the phone.

“It should be here by now! Just- wait a minute!” Kai says irritably, trying to track his shipment.

“You know, maybe this is a good thing for you.” Jay says, hanging out the side of the driller.

“Yeah. Maybe you need to stay away from your hair gel for a while.” Cole agreed.

“Look. The faith of Ninjago rests in our hands.-”

“When isn’t it?” Nya says, cutting Lloyd off as she leaned back in her seat, glad they parked under the cherry tree.

“We don’t have time for this!” Lloyd continued angrily, ignoring Nya’s quip. “Now-”

“What?!” Kai blurted as he looked at his phone in horror. “Delivery cancelled due to apocalypse?!” He sputtered and Jay snickered.

Kai sneered.

“Grrr this is your fault!” Kai yelled at Jay who looked surprised then angry.

“How the heck is this my fault?! I wasn’t the one to stop the freaking sun in the sky! I wasn’t the one to cancel your delivery of stupid hair gel!” Jay yelled hopping out of his seat and stalking over to Kai.

He was tired and suddenly hot and utterly miserable. Of course he would get mad. Thunder rumbled overhead as he glared at Kai.

“My hair wouldn’t look like this of you knew when to chill! Do you see me tampering with your nunchucks! Have I ever tampered with your inventions?! No! You don’t mess with my hair gel!” Kai yelled, the heat increasing around them.

“We have better things to do here than listening to your stupid, petty fighting!” Nya snapped, hopping out as well. “Ninjago needs Ninja! Not 8 year olds who have their underwear in a bunch over stupid pranks!” She growled, walking over and pushing them apart.

“You stay out of this Nya! This isn’t any of your business!” Kai growled at her.

“Yeah, butt out toots. Kai’s the one I have beef against.” Jay says, glaring at Kai who glared back.

Nya blinked before going utterly red in the face, rain suddenly coming down in sheets.

“TOOTS?!” She all but roared and all three of them began arguing, ignoring the lightning repeatedly striking the area around them, ignoring the hot rain falling around them and the heat that only kept increasing.

“Guys! Enough! Something is very wrong here!” Lloyd says, looking up at the cloudless sky in apprehension.

“Shut it Lloyd!” All three of them yelled at him and Lloyd blinked in surprise before also getting pissed off.

“You guys never listen to me! I’m your leader and I won’t take you three talking to me like that!” Lloyd yelled at them.

“Leader?! Yeah right!” Kai scoffed.

“I’m a better leader than you are and we all know it!” Nya huffed.

“Keep it moving pipsqueak.” Jay sneered.

“I’M TALLER THAN YOU!” Lloyd all but exploded. “You guys are SUCH-”

“You all must stop! The phenomenon is only getting worse! We need to fight the problem! Not each other!” Zane says, trying to cool tempers, glancing up at the bright green Aurora Borealis over head, stretching far and wide.

“You’re not helping anything here Zane!”

“Buzz off!”

“Cool it tin can!”

“Some good that did.”

Cole was not only hot, but he was soaked, very tired and the electricity in the air was pricking at his skin and- He snapped the same time Zane did.

“COULD YOU ALL JUST STOP?!”

“ENOUGH!”

At that very moment, the ground began to shake violently as the sky darkened.

The earthquake was enough to shake them out of it. The ground cracked and they looked down before lunging out of the way, watching in horror as the Earth Driller fell over the edge of the mountain with the huge rock slide. They all laid there on the ground, looking at the spot they were all once standing in horror.

“What the hell just happened?” Kai so up after a moment, visibly shaken.

“You all found the source of the phenomenons.” They looked up to see Wu standing by the cracked Monastery Gate.

“We did?” Lloyd asked, surprised.

“Yes. The source is all of you.” He says and they looked at each other surprised.

“Well then.” Zane says, swiping the still poring icy/hot rain from his face before looking up at the solar eclipse in progress, turning the sky red. “I stand corrected.”

_______________

“So I’m the one keeping the sun in the sky?” Kai asked once they were inside, dry and bundled up, sipping tea.

“Yes.” Wu confirmed from his place standing in the middle of their room. “It appears your powers have… Evolved.” He told them.

“But how? Has this happened before?” Zane asked him, confused.

“I cannot say how but it has not happened before. At least, not that I know of.” Wu says, stroking his beard. “From my observation, your emotions are strongly linked to the phenomenons you cause, which- may I remind you are still in effect.” As to prove his point, a smaller quake shook the Monastery.

They came and went at odd times but they were frequent.

“So how do we stop them?” Jay asked, wincing once a loud clap of thunder sounded, the storm outside still thriving.

All the heat from the sun and from all the way that gets evaporated was churning up a hell of a storm right over Ninjago. The only thing reversing its progress was the cooling temperatures. The moon was blocking the sun and while the heat still reached the rest of Ninjago, New Ninjago City, Jamanakai Village, the village of Ignacia and everything in-between was under the eclipse- and would be under snow soon if they didn’t sort this out in a timely fashion.

“That is the problem. I have given you all a very light dosage of Sereni-Tea and I can see that you are all calm but the phenomenons are still ongoing.” Wu says, stroking his beard.

“Maybe talking out our problems might help?” Zane suggested.

“Or actually getting some sleep?” Cole mumbled, already half asleep from his awkward slouching in the couch.

“That may be a contributing factor…” Wu says with a nod.

“So tell us what’s on your mind Celestia, Luna.” Jay says, resting his chin in his hand as he looked to Kai and Zane.

Both narrowed their eyes at Jay and the temperature fluctuates.

“Let us begin with not worsening the situation.” Wu says, giving Jay’s shoulder a warning squeeze.

“So basically, we do a sharing circle? No offense Sensei but… I’d rather not.” Cole says with a grimace, the weakening earthquake returning to reflect his unease.

“I… I’m gonna have to agree with Cole.” Nya says, setting her empty cup down. “Maybe there’s another way?” She says hopefully.

“… Perhaps. I will keep thinking.” Wu says then left to mediate.

He wouldn’t force them to share their feelings. Not only would that worsen the situation, he respects his student’s decision.

The ninja all slouched once he was gone.

“The new powers are totally cool but not if they, you know, deSTROY NINJAGO!” Jay yelled then yelped, hopping into Cole’s lap at a deafening and sudden clap of thunder.

“You need to keep your cool. We all do.” Cole says, utterly exhausted then perked up. “Maybe the answer is sleep! At least for me that is. With the moon blocking the sunlight, I can finally sleep in peace!” He grinned as he got up, dropping Jay in his spot then taking off before anyone could get a word in.

Everyone else sat there after he left. Lloyd scratched the back of his head.

“Look guys, I’m sorry for yelling at you earlier. It wasn’t cool.” He apologized, looking up to meet their eyes.

“It’s ok. I’m the one who should be apologizing. I’m no leader and I’m pretty sure I don’t want to be.” Nya says softly, rubbing her arm. “I’m sorry for the things I said to you guys too.” She says, looking at Zane then Jay and Kai.

“… I’m sorry too. I was just so tired and pissed off I just… Snapped. I shouldn’t have called you Toots Nya. I knew it would piss you off and I was a jerk to intentionally say that. Sorry for jumping on you too Kai, Zane… Lloyd.” Jay apologized, looking sincere. “I really am sorry for switching your hair gel with glue too, Kai.”

“It’s alright. This mess is all my fault.” Kai sighed, crossing his hands as he leaned back. “I’m sorry I blamed you Jay. I was just pissed off is all. I’m sorry about everything I said. I was nothing but a jerk.” He whispered.

“Hey…”

“Don’t worry about it.”

“We were all jerks.”

“The situation was not favorable. We understand.”

They all smiled then grinned at each other.

“Friends?” Jay asked, looking at them.

“Friends.” Lloyd nods.

They attention turned towards the window when things began to brighten.

“Hey wait… I don’t hear any more thunder!” Jay gasped.

“No more earthquakes or rain either.” Zane reported with awe.

“Let’s take a look.” Lloyd says and they all moved to the door, opening it.

The sky had a few clouds but everything was cleared up. No aurora for, no lightning, no eclipse, no rain.

“Well. Looks like we figured it out. Forgiveness turns things to normal.” Nay says with a smile.

“Huh. Friendship really  _is_ magic.” Jay says and they all turned to look at him. “What?”

“We’ll let it slide this once.” Zane says with an amused huff.

____________

Turns out…

Things  _weren’t_ back to normal.

For one, the sun is still out in the middle of the night which means another sleepless night for Cole since he woke up the moment the sun hit the Monastery. He was almost actively hostile and they were all treading on thin ice around him. In order to prevent Cole from leveling all of Ninjago, they needed to figure out why the sun won’t go down since a dark room wasn’t enough. Apparently he can sense the sunlight from the earth and it was just as off putting as actually seeing the sunlight.

“I don’t understand. What else could there be? I forgave Cole and Jay already, I’ve slept. What else could it be?” Kai says, frustrated as he held his hair up from his face.

He barely managed to keep his balance when the next quake hit, Cole glaring ahead with dark circles under his eyes.

“I don’t know but we need to figure it out fast.” Lloyd says, throwing a wary look in Cole’s direction.

“Stupid hair.” Kai mumbled as he pushed his hair up from his eyes.

A light bulb went over Jay’s head.

“That’s it!” He yelled then darted into the bathroom.

“What’s it?” Nya asked, looking to Zane who shrugged.

“Sit tight! I’ll be back!” Jay yelled as he ran by and out the door before anyone could ask questions.

“I guess there’s not much of a choice.” Kai shrugged, blowing up a strand of his hair.

____________

Jay returned well into the next night- or should he say day?- holding a box in hand. He was exhausted but he was glad to be back. He blinked once a low rumble echoed before the ground began to shake.

“Woah! Agh!” He yelled as he fell over from the magnitude of it.

He glanced back when he heard a snap then yelped, quickly rolling out of the way of the gate to the Monastery that fell off. He sighed in relief.

“Guys! I got it!” He yelled out and moments later, all except Cole came stumbling out.

“Where were you?! You’ve been gone for a day!” Nya yelled at him, holding onto the door as the ground continued to shake.

“Never mind that!” He yelled, opening the box while laying on his stomach. “Kai, catch!” He yelled, tossing the bottle at him.

Kay released the door frame and caught it- then promptly turned over.

“Dammit Jay-” Kai cut himself off once he saw what was in his hands. “My hair gel!” He grinned, uncapping it and promptly slicking it up.

“Much better.” Kai sighed.

“It- it’s working…” Wu says surprised, the sun setting quickly in the sky, leaving them all plunged in blissful night time.

The earthquake stopped almost immediately.

“Alright. Note to self: never run out of hair gel.” Nya says, voice a little shaky.

“And never mess with Cole’s sleep.” Zane added.

They all laughed breathlessly into the night.

____________

“Ah. I love night time.” Jay says once he was nice and cozy in bed.

The others immediately hushed him, looking at Cole warily as he slept on.

“Let’s just go to bed.” Lloyd whispered and they nodded, tucking themselves in.

There was a moment of calm and silence before Zane took out something from his pillow that made it lumpy. It was a program card from Jay it says. It appears to be an optical add on. He smiled.

“Thank you for the card Jay.” Zane whispered then slipped it in.

“Card?” Jay whispered then gasped loudly. “ ** _Zane don’t!_** ” He yelled and Zane looked at him confused after shushing him.

“Don’t do what?” He whispered then froze.

When he spoke… it wasn’t his own voice it was…  _P.I.X.A.L’s_.

He quickly slipped the card out and tried speaking again but the result was the same.

“Oh boy.” Jay says, covering his head once the room temperature began to fall, the crescent moon outside becoming full.

**_“JAYYYYY!!!!”_ **


End file.
